


Heart-Shaped Waffles

by IreneSpring



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Valentine's Cliché Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rafael tries to do something romantic, Waffles, or at least an attempt at waffles, prompt 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSpring/pseuds/IreneSpring
Summary: Rafael has a great idea to surprise Sonny, but it's just his luck that he manages to accidentally ruin his own plans. Thankfully for him, he married the nicest person on planet Earth.Prompt: "Why is everything pink?"
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Barisi Valentine’s Cliché Challenge





	Heart-Shaped Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> The conclusion of the challenge! It's been fun, people. I executed my plan correctly and even managed to write my Purim fic in less time than I thought I would have so I'm feeling very accomplished.

Rafael thinks he might be about to have a panic attack. This is not how this was supposed to go. Not at all. 

He is a horrible husband.

The worst.

He had one job. One job he’s been doing since practically his and Sonny’s first night together. So how is it possible for him to fuck up this badly?

Sonny’s going to be home in ten minutes. He needs to clean. 

He doesn’t have time.

He feels like his chest is constricting. He takes deep breaths, trying to get more air. It’s a minor accident. Sonny won’t be mad. Hell, Sonny has done worse. But that’s because Sonny is Sonny. Sonny messes up and it’s funny. Rafael messes up and it’s embarrassing. 

Rafael hears the key turn in the lock. He’s out of time. He hears footsteps.

“Raf! I’m home!” Rafael wants to hide. But where would he hide? He and Sonny picked out this place together. Sonny has personally surveyed every room. “Raf?”

“Sonny,” Rafael calls back. He might as well just take it. Sonny follows his voice and stops at the entrance to the kitchen. He observes the mess with his mouth half-open.

“Raf…” Sonny starts, “why is everything pink?” 

“Waffles,” Rafael says helplessly. 

“But…”

“We always celebrate couples stuff tonight. So I wanted to make heart-shaped waffles. And I thought it would be impressive,” Rafael laughs at himself, looking at the pink waffle batter splattered almost everywhere in their previously spotless kitchen, “if I made  _ pink _ , heart-shaped waffles.” 

“That’s so sweet,” Sonny says, and he’s smiling, and he doesn’t seem at all perturbed by the mess, and Rafael feels himself relax just a little. “But how did the batter get everywhere  _ except _ the waffle iron?”

“I tripped,” Rafael said simply. It was true. He had tripped over his own feet. Again, with Sonny, it’s understandable. Sonny is basically 75% legs. Rafael… Rafael has more equitable proportions. 

“Are you okay?” Sonny said immediately, inspecting Rafael from head to toe as if expecting to find something broken. “Did you hurt yourself?”

“No, I’m just an idiot,” Rafael sighs. Sonny, apparently satisfied that Rafael wouldn’t shatter if he touched him, puts a hand on Rafael’s jaw and pecks him on the lips.

“You’re not an idiot. You’re very smart.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Rafael grumbles, but he does feel better. He’s beginning to see the humor in the situation. He did get that batter to be very pink. He’s almost impressed with himself.

“I’m so telling Amanda about this,” Sonny says with a laugh. Rafael glares. He’s long since given up trying to stop Sonny from telling Amanda of his exploits, mainly after the Telling-Alex-About-The-Tuxedo-Incident Incident which he’s still not entirely sure he’s forgiven for. 

“Why?”

“She doesn’t think you can do anything romantic.”

“And me spilling waffle batter all over the kitchen is romantic?”

“You spilling waffle batter for  _ pink, heart-shaped waffles  _ is romantic,” Sonny clarifies, and Rafael rolls his eyes, even as he wraps his arms around Sonny’s waste. 

“Well, at least tell her I’m embarrassed, and that I cleaned it up.”

“Uh uh. I’m going to tell her you were making modern art-”

“Don’t-”

“-and that  _ we  _ cleaned it up.”

“Sonny-”

“I’m gonna help, Raf. You were making waffles for me.”

“This evening was supposed to be romantic. I had champagne.”

“We can drink champagne while we clean.”

“That’s not the night I had planned.”

“So? We can be a spontaneous, fun-loving couple. Really stick it to our single friends.”

“By cleaning?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But hey, all that means is that they don’t know what they’re missing out on.”

“You really believe that?” Rafael has a hard time believing that anyone could be this positive, even after all the time he’s been with Sonny. If the roles were reversed, Rafael certainly wouldn’t be mad, but he’d at least be grumpy at the prospect of spending the evening in the kitchen on his knees, and not even in the fun way. Sonny, however, seems to be genuinely pleased.

“‘Course I do. I got this new soap that’s supposed to be really good for getting rid of messes. Saw it on TV and everything.”

“You bought infomercial soap.”

“Yeah. So this is a win-win. Either a) we make a useful new discovery or b) another funny story.”

“Or option c, we sue the company for false advertising and pay to get the kitchen replaced.”

“That’s the spirit.”

“Only you could turn me spilling waffle batter into a net positive.”

“I’m special like that.” Rafael can’t think of anything snarky to say so instead he just leans in to kiss Sonny.

“Yeah. Yeah you are.”

“I think we’re done,” Rafael says with a sigh, looking around the kitchen. He can’t see any pink. That means they’ve done the impossible. Sonny’s as-seen-on-TV soap really worked.

“We did it, babe,” Sonny says, leaning in to kiss Rafael briefly. “Do you feel accomplished? I feel accomplished.” 

“I guess.”

“So, how about we order some pizza, and I’ll kick your ass at Mario Kart,” Sonny suggests.

“Oh really?”

“I practice.”

“Uh huh. You do know that I’m at home more often than you, right? You’re not the only one who knows your way around one of those controller things,” Rafael says, lifting his chin.

“Controller things?”

“I don’t need to know the terminology as long as I can destroy you.”

“ _ Controller things _ ,” Sonny repeats with a laugh.

“Are you coming or not?” Rafael demands. Sonny nods and follows him into the living room.

“Let’s play. And you’re using the pink remote.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! Will I ever let Rafael successfully pull off a romantic gesture? Only time will tell. I don't know what I'm going to do next in terms of fic writing, but I do have tentative plans for a Black Mirror AU and definite plans for a Passover fic in late March. 
> 
> I really enjoy writing these short, dialogue heavy fics, so if you have a prompt you want me to do, feel free to comment it! Having a dialogue prompt will drastically increase my chances of actually writing something. Story idea prompts will be more varied as to whether or not I do them.


End file.
